Gamble
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: "I dare you to date Tamao and you will be the newest owner of my limited edition sneakers." That was the words of his friend before. And now his dream came true. He finally won. He owned the shoes at last. Little did he know, he has lost something more important than the shoes. HoroxTamao. ONE-SHOT.


**Gamble**  
**by**: Stupiak Kitty

**A/N:** Hi ManKin Fans, Stupiak Kitty is back again. :3 This story is… well, you wouldn't believe that I _actually_ chose to write a story of a character that I awfully dislike. (And that is Tamao, needless to say. XD) But I think this is a good revenge for her since this is (as usual) a tragic story. :3

Read this if you're a Tamao-Hater like me. :3 I'm terribly sorry for the fans. Don't get me wrong, though. I hate TAMAO but this story was one of my favourites so far. :)

A simple **WARNING** before you read, lots of characters are OOC. So don't flame me for making them like that. And the main character will be Horo-Horo and Tamao obviously…:3 [I couldn't help but add a little YohxAnna moments. Haha :P]

Pairing: TamaoxHoro-Horo; Slight YohxAnna…

Rated T for the *P* word. No, it's not what you think! Please read before you comment. Hahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything… Except for this story, of course.

**Summary: **_"_I dare you to date Tamao and you will be the newest owner of my limited edition sneakers." That was the words of his friend before. And now his dream came true. He finally won. He owned the shoes at last. Little did he know, he has lost something more important than the shoes. HoroxTamao. ONE-SHOT.

Gamble _– Shiina Ringo_

HxT

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm bored!" Horo-Horo suddenly cried his self out that made his four friends stare at him.

"Then go find something that'll amuse you," Ren simply said.

"You're always bored, Boro-Boro," Yoh interacted.

Horo-Horo sighed as he placed his right hand beneath his chin.

They were currently spending their lunch break inside their room but since they've finished their food early, the five of them still has time to spare before their next subject draws nearer.

"Ah!" Chocolove suddenly exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

"Sure, and what is that?" Ren asked.

Chocolove simply ignores him as he continues. "A bet,

"A bet?"

"Why don't we have a bet?"

Horo-Horo and the others simply stared at him. Ren moves his head disapprovingly.

"Since our Horo-Horo here is bored to death, why don't we include him with our game?"

"Eh? What game?" Yoh asked.

Chocolove made an evil smirk before glancing at the nearby window. Every one followed him.

"What's with that window?" Horo-Horo raised his left brows; puzzled but curious at the same time.

"See that girl?" Chocolove pointed a certain girl with unusual pink-hair. She was walking fast while her head was hunch down like she was ashamed of her face; two hands were placed over her upper body, securing her notebook that she usually brings.

"I wonder how she could see things with her face bent down," Manta suddenly said.

Horo-Horo snorted before responding… "Maybe she pulled her eyes out and placed it on her pad!"

Chocolove and Manta sniggered.

"You don't have to be cruel with her, Boro-Boro,"

"Why, Yoh, have you finally made your mind and preferred Tamao over your hot girlfriend?" Horo-Horo asked his friend mockingly before laughing.

Yoh smiled sadly before responding. "No. But she's still a girl so you have no reason to speak that way to her,"

"Yeah, right," Horo-Horo simply said; ignoring the sad look on his Friend's face. "So, what about her?"

Chocolove made his last glance to Tamao before stinting his glance to Horo-Horo. "You're bored, right?"

Horo-Horo simply stared at his friend with confused face.

"You wanted my limited edition sneakers, no?" Chocolove smirked.

"Damn, Yes!" Horo-Horo responded without ado.

"Ren, are you willing to forgo your Kwan Do with this game?"

"Of course not!" Ren immediately answered.

Choco grins. "Don't worry, Ren. I'm sure this dude will be defeated right ahead."

"Hah! Where did you gain that such confidence, Chocolove?" Horo-Horo gazed at his friend amusingly.

Ren scoffs as he rolled his eyes. Chocolove on the other hand emitted an evil chuckle before speaking.

"Who knows?" Chocolove said. "We're talking about that girl and you,"

"Huh?" Horo-Horo made his puzzle face.

"Go out with her and you'll be the new owner of my precious limited edition sneakers… And Ren's valuable Kwan Do, mind you,"

"Don't make an absurd decision by yourself, moron!" Ren snaps at him; Yoh and Manta just stare at them while Horo2x on the other hand was plainly shocked.

"If _ever_ he wins, Ren," Chocolove made a strong emphasis to the word. "However, your whole collections of porn magazines will be ours if you lose,"

Ren rolls his eyes while the two remaining intimates were utterly surprised.

Silence…

Moments after…

"What the hell is that?" Horo2x shrieked the moment he gained his self back.

Chocolove simply snorted. "You were bored to death, no?"

"That was before you asserted your stupid bet!"

"Well…" Chocolove shrugs his shoulders. "If you would like to pull out ahead of time, then it doesn't matter..."

"No one ever agrees with you, anyways!" Horo-Horo shouted.

"…Since you automatically made us think that you can't win this bet in the first place," Choco continued with a visible smirk.

"Baka!" Horo-Horo exclaimed right away. "That was the stupidest thing that I've ever heard from you. I can win that damn bet, of course!"

"Then go and date her," Chocolove responded with a naughty grin.

"That's the main problem, idiot! How am I supposed to date a girl that couldn't even say her name out loud?"

Yoh stares at them seriously while Chocolove let out a loud laugh. "That's the major reason why I chose her, dude!"

"I can go out with anyone apart from her!" Horo-Horo retorted, almost annoyed. "Replace her with another girl then I'm in,"

Chocolove moves his head sideward, approaching his blue-haired friend and placed his left arm over his shoulders. "You hate her that much, do you?"

Horo-Horo glances at his friend sideward before answering back. "No, I just don't like her,"

Yoh moves his head disapprovingly.

"Hmm." Chocolove sighed. "Well, I have no choice but to swap her with another girl,"

"Really?" Horo-Horo grins before he placed his right arms over Chocolove's shoulder as well. "Then we have no problem there, do we?"

"You're perfectly right, men." Chocolove responded with a smirk. "If you could date Anna then we absolutely have no trouble."

"What?!" Horo-Horo and Yoh reacted at the same time. The two of them glances at each other on cue.

Chocolove laughed his heart out before answering. "If you dislike Tamao that much then date Anna! That is, if you have guts to steal her away from Yoh."

"If Anna hears you, this day will be the end of your life." Manta chuckles nervously.

"I can bear your jokes to Tamao but I will not forgive anyone or even my friends if you'll include my girlfriend with your nasty bets." Yoh narrated seriously.

No one dared to react for the next minutes…

"E-eh…" Chocolove uttered nervously before looking at Horo-Horo. "So, what's the decision of my blue-haired friend?"

"Date..." Horo-Horo said. "I'm only dating her, no commitments and your sneakers will be mine, right?"

"Who are you referring, Anna?" Chocolove tries to make a joke but Yoh suddenly glares at him. "I…I mean Tamao?"

Horo-Horo nodded before speaking. "Then I'm in, dude! Bunch up all of your sneakers, make sure all of them are spotless and dirt-free since I will be the next owner of your precious shoes!"

"ONLY if you win, Horo-Horo!" Chocolove regained his self again and smirked.

"But beware with heartaches. Cause it will be eternal, as well." He added while laughing as he imitated the words in Yoh's horoscope the other day. (See from Planet Venus story by cm21sk)

"Hey, I think its familiar…" Yoh said significantly. Manta and Ren nodded.

"Cheh! That's plain impossible, Choco!" Horo-Horo replied. "The person who has the guts to fall in love with Tamao is an eyeless idiot."

Chocolove and Manta chuckles while Yoh moves his head disapprovingly.

"Really, huh?" Choco responded teasingly.

"I disagree with your bet towards Tamao," Yoh just said.

"Come on, Yoh! This is only a game," Horo-Horo replied with a grin. "I'm sure I'll win this bet!"

"Never predict the future, Horo-Horo," Yoh said with a significance mirroring in his eyes. "Anything can happen, even the unexpected events. Whether that event is what you really want or contrary to what you've wished for, it's only a matter of time,"

Meanwhile, the school bell suddenly rings indicating the closing of their lunch break. Their classmates approach the entrance of their room one by one until it releases a certain person that they were babbling for the whole lunch.

"There she is! Your target…" Chocolove purses his mouth towards the pink-haired girl who ambles towards her seat. While a certain girl with blonde hair was behind her. Yoh simply smiles at her and so does the girl.

"How's cafeteria, Anna? Did our chef add another cuisine again?"

"No, but I did buy your beloved orange." Anna throws a medium-sized orange to Yoh out-of the sudden.

He, on the other hand, abruptly catches the fruit before grinning "_San Kyu, _Anna."

She simply nodded before proceeding to her own seat.

Chocolove smiled at the scene before staring at his blue-haired friend again. "Remember, dude… Your porn magazines are in danger."

"Remember, dude…" Horo-Horo mimicked Chocolove's tone. "We're sharing the same circumstances."

"Hah! I have the advantages, man." Choco smirked.

"Bring it on!"

**Horo-Horo POV**

"_The person who has the guts to fall in love with Tamao is an eyeless idiot."_

As far as I've remembered, that's the exact words that I'd stated about her when Choco said something about me falling in love with her.

And it never came to mind that I was actually referring to myself. I never had imagined that those words spoken with my cruel mouth will hit me hard, too hard like I was smashed by an enormous meteorite.

It was my karma, perhaps.

Funny how I said that, I never believed in karma at first if you must ask.

How ironic life is.

I even told to everyone that my heart got nothing to do with the stupid bet. But I was shocked to see that all of my beliefs were all wrong.

It was definitely wrong...

I was fifteen that time. The cycle of age were pranks, cliques, love life, parties and bet were the most important things in high-school than studies. It was, as obvious as it seems, my only concern at that time.

Especially the bet.

That's the main reason why I'd take notice of her. Yes, I see her almost everyday since she was one of our classmates. But she never got my attention even once.

Attracted even, nu-uh.

That girl was weird, I'll tell you. She bows her head whenever she walks around, never failed to bring her notepad whenever she goes. But the weirdest thing about her was when someone dared to have a chat with her, do you know what will she do?

She'll write everything she wants to say on her notepad.

Rumour has it she actually uses her notepad to communicate with elemental things that normal people won't usually see.

But you know that rumours are rumours. It wasn't real especially the part where she can curse somebody just by conversing with her by the pad.

That was false. A stupid rumour.

In fact, nothing has happened when I decided to chat with her. Do you know the funniest part of our first conversation was?

She used a pink sticky note!

And according to her, I was the first person besides Yoh and her family, who had made an effort to talk with her without having an obvious fear. I ignored her feelings then.

Of course I was only focused on winning the bet. The limited sneakers of Chocolove.

I never liked her. But that doesn't mean that I hate her. I just don't like timid and weird girls. A type of girl that I wanted was strong, proud, pretty of course. But most importantly, she must be voluptuous and a good partner in _bed._

A girl that you can easily show off with your friends, with unique charm and personality, easy to talk with, straight-forward type.

An obvious opposite of Tamao.

Anna.

I was actually referring to Anna. Yoh's girlfriend at that time. I was attracted to her; in fact, I thought I'm in love with her. But I just ignored it since she belongs to someone else. And that someone else is my friend.

Best of friend.

I don't want to destroy our bond of friendship just because of one girl. So I kept those feelings to myself. Even the jealousy that I'd felt whenever they are together, whispering sweet nothings, cuddling with each other.

Having...

_Sex._

Now that I'm on my right age, I've already known the real meaning of my feelings towards Anna...

Infatuation.

Dreadful feelings of lust and desire.

The complete opposite of I'd felt towards Tamao the moment I saw her true heart. But I know it's all too late.

Too late...

Why did I agree to the bet even if I had no feelings toward her, you ask? Well, besides the fact that I will be the newest owner of Chocolove's limited edition sneakers, I wanted to prove myself.

I wanted to prove to everyone, especially Ren, that I'm not a moronic loser like he used to call me then.

I wanted to prove them that I can win anything.

I hate losing. Especially with Yoh and Ren.

Yoh surpasses me with everything. He even surpassed me the moment when Anna accepted his feelings and returned it with equal measure.

Ren was the MVP of our basketball team. He was, for three consecutive times. And I was stuck on the lowest rank. We're strong, but he is stronger.

I wanted to get rid of the unbearable fact that with Yoh and Ren, I am nothing.

I wanted to win the bet.

I know it was a selfish act. I was only focused on getting the precious prize and winning the game without considering Tamao's feeling first.

For me, it was just a game. A game where my feeling were out of line. A game where the prizes waiting on the end of the game was more important than her fragile feelings that she had once. The first game that I'd finally win; I had the sneakers and successfully defended my magazines.

But that very first game that I'd finally won, was the same game where I'd lost in terms of life and love.

I'd lost my heart...

One of the most painful and unforgettable memories in one's life: Losing your heart to someone and losing her at the same time.

**NORMAL POV: FLASHBACK**

It was another day in Shinra's, a typical and boring day to the other students in Horo's class. But for him, it was the most exciting day in his life. It was simple.

This will be the last day of Chocolove's ownership of his sneaker collections.

"Don't ever test my capacity, Choco man," He said with no one in particular.

The betting game has started just yesterday and the idea came from his brown friend. He was reluctant at first. Of course, who has the right mind dating the weird pink-haired girl?

That's exactly their bet.

"_Go out with her and you'll be the new owner of my precious limited edition sneakers… And Ren's valuable Kwan Dao, mind you."_

He was not interested in Ren's Kwan Dao, all he ever wanted was Choco's sneakers. He wanted that for a very long time but his friend didn't even allow him to see his precious collection. It was one of the priced limited edition of one of the popular brand in rubber shoes.

And since his friend gave him the opportunity to have his precious sneakers through the bet, he will make sure that he'll succeed.

Even if the bet includes him and the weird girl.

Not just that, he has to date her for a month to be the winner.

If that's the case, so be it!

"And I still have to prove them that I'm not a loser," He muttered.

Those reasons made his mind and body stronger and accept the pending rumours about him... falling in love with the weird pink-haired girl.

With a deep-long breath, he approached the girl with obvious anxiety as he glance at his friends secretly, he saw them, Choco in particular, smirking at him in a mocking way. Of course, no one must know about the bets.

Xxx

It was already their lunch and Tamao was torn on whether to eat inside their room or at the cafeteria.

It was her everyday dilemma.

Choosing either the two place doesn't change anything anyways. She's not accepted in her school. Well, that's what she feels. No one ever approached her without having second thoughts, or seeing fear on their eyes.

The only person who has the guts to talk with her was Yoh-san. He treated her like everyone. Perhaps that was the reason why she had developed certain feeling towards him. She couldn't help but blush whenever he greeted her, chat with her or even smiling at her.

Yet, whenever Yoh-san approaches her, she could always notice his girlfriend's death glare. Of course she knew that Yoh-san was just friendly. But sometimes, she always wonders when she will be lucky towards love like Yoh-san and Anna-san.

Perhaps that will be impossible since every people are afraid of her.

Deep inside, she knew, she longed to meet a person without seeing the fear in their eyes whenever they approach her.

Just like Yoh-san.

She wanted to meet someone that will accept her as herself. She wanted to meet that someone before _it_ lasts...

"Mind if I join you for lunch?"

She suddenly flinched and turned around just to be greeted by a blue-haired boy with a visible smile on his lips. She stared at his eyes. There was no fear in them. That fact made her fragile heart to skip a beat.

"Well?" The boy said. She blinked in response. Was she dreaming? Someone has approached her?

It was rare! The first thing that runs into her mind was to entertain and greet him like what she always does with Yoh-san. It's normal to greet someone back, right?

But the audible teasing and chortle of their classmates around them urge her to run and hide. But she knew it will be rude for the blue-haired boy if ever she did that.

So in a rush motion, she grabbed her bad, pulled her newly bought pink sticky notes and wrote something on it. With her classmate's and the Blue-haired boy's surprise, she stripped the small paper and stuck it on the guy's left arm and dashed away from the room.

Chocolove and the company's reaction were of the same.

Xxx

Horo-Horo managed to blink after the awkward scene happened between him and the weird girl. He stared at the pink sticky note on his arms. After some series of thoughts whether to read it or throw it away, he decided to read it instead.

He snatches it out of his arms and read it in a fast manner. He found the scene hilarious and amusing at the same time that he wanted to laugh it out.

There were only small word written on the paper and it said: Sumimasen.

**HORO-HORO'S POV**

That was a foolish act. That's the first thing that came into my mind that time. But I couldn't help but laugh whenever I remember our first encounter. I was not sure if it was because it was the funniest thing that I have ever encountered, or was it the fact that I'm amazed that someone attached a pink sticky note on my arms.

And that was my first time that someone, especially girls, had turn down my invitation for lunch. Moreover, I got rejected. It was all written on that small piece of paper.

Since I was focused on winning the bet and to own the sneakers, I persuaded her everyday. But she simply rejected me every now and then. I never thought that she will make it hard for me to win the bet.

But since I'm determined as hell, I followed her everywhere she goes. I accompanied her during lunch break and escorting her all the way home. I even spent one night on their home since I didn't realized what it was already midnight. And after that incident, her parents had always insisted on spending my spare time with them.

That's when I realized how wonderful that girl is.

I never even cared about my reputation and the teasing and mocking of all the students in Shinra. I just ignored it and eventually, I got used to it.

I was entirely focused about it that I'd already forgotten to be with my friends. I even skipped my basketball practice just to be with her.

Being with her to fulfil the bet was my only concern that I never noticed anything. Neither were my feelings toward her.

And when that certain day comes, the day where she finally agreed on dating with me, it overjoyed me. It took me for almost a year just to hear her sweet yes. I felt like I was the happiest guy in the world. If that was because of the bet or my true feeling concealed by my pride, the real reason was beyond me at that time.

That was when Chocolove approached me. The unexpected scene happened. Yoh and Ren's words still echoes in my mind like a loud bell.

**NORMAL POV; FLASHBACK**

"H-horo-Horo-kun," Tamao called in her shy voice.

"Yep?" Horo-Horo turned to her and smile.

They were currently spending their lunch break at their usual place. It was behind their building. They are surrounded with different sizes of trees and shrubs.

"I..." She blushed before continuing. "Please continue your lunch. I'll be back soon,"

He nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Comfort room," She blushed again.

Horo-Horo smiled. "Take your time, Tamao,"

And then she continued her way toward the comfort room. Minutes after, someone patted his back a little harsh.

"Yo, man!" Chocolove said. "Finally, you've been alone. Great Spirit knows how long I am waiting for you to be alone,"

Horo-Horo, on the other hand, was not sure if he was happy to see his friend. In point of fact, he could always see his friends every time when they are in school. But this was the first time of the first year of courting Tamao did his friend approached him.

He was not sure but he suddenly feels like something bad will happen. His heart skipped and increased its beat.

"Is that so?" Horo-Horo replied in his alarmed voice.

"Ha!" Chocolove did not notice anything. "I never thought you could win the bet, Horo-horo!"

"What?" Horo-Horo flinched at the word. That was the word that he wanted to get rid off.

And to answer his question, Chocolove shove something towards him.

"What... is this?" Horo-Horo asked.

Chocolove patted his back again and chuckled. "That's the reward for winning the bet, baka!"

As if on cue, he reached for the string of the bag and pulled it open. His eyes widen the moment he saw Choco's limited edition sneakers. This was the reason why he has agreed with the bet, right? But why does he feel like he was going to be sick?

"What?" Chocoloce asked. "Unhappy with your reward? That's one of my collection, dude!"

"I...I know," He simply looked at the shoes with a hidden disgust. "I never thought that I could win the bet,"

"Seconded," Chocolove laughed. "I never had thought you could manage to date that weird girl, Horo-Horo. And that took you what? Almost a year? You really wanted to own that limited snickers that much, do you?"

He gulped. He didn't want his friend to think that he had eaten his own words so he acted like he was the happiest guy in the world. He knew they will tease him endlessly and he wouldn't want that to happen.

"Of course!" He replied. "This was my main reason why I agreed to that bet, right?"

A sudden gasp not far from away startled them. They looked behind them and saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"T-tamao," Horo-Horo called as his eyes widen in horror.

"Uh..." Chocolove stammered. "I'm out of here, dude,"

"Tamao!" He called again the moment she ran away.

Xxx

It's been months since that sudden incident occurred and Horo-Horo has been feeling guilty with all those months. Right after she ran away from them, she has been skipping her class. He had never seen her again. And that was his entire fault.

Him and the stupid bet...

He wanted to visit their home to explain his side but he was embarrassed. He was sure Tamao have already shared his dirty deed to her parents. She was that close to her family since she was their only daughter.

But what shocked him the most was the sudden announcement of their homeroom teacher...

"_As you've notice, Miss Tamamura has been absent for awhile now. I hate to announce this but she will never attend our school again. Her parents has transferred her to another school,"_

And that was all because of him.

Her family transferred Tamao because some rude guy has been including their only child to a nasty bet.

And he had won.

The sneaker was already his...

But why does his heart disagrees? It felt like someone was stuck inside his heart and tries its best to break its way inside out. His heart is aching.

But he wouldn't let it show. Especially with his friends.

That will be embarrassing and he will be teased.

"Are you really sure your heart got nothing to do with that girl, huh?" A sudden deep voice made his body froze. He turned around and saw a smirking Tao Ren. He could notice the mischief on his golden eyes.

Horo-Horo looked away before he could see the agony on his own eyes and with his gathered strength, he said, "I'm more than sure, you idiot!"

"Really?"

"I will not fall for someone like her, and never will be. Remember that, Ren,"

Ren, on the other hand, snorted in dispute. He unconsciously clenched his fist. "I never said you are falling for her," He paused. "Or are you? Is that why you stated the emotions that your mind wanted you to feel, but your heart tries to conceal?"

"That's not true!" Horo-Horo bellowed as he clenched his fist tighter that he was sure he could already feel something trailing. He wanted to stop his urge to cry from the pain. His friend was actually right. But he has no intention of revealing it to them.

"You know it is, you bastard," Ren asked, ignoring his friend. "The only thing that hinders you from the truth was your ego and pride. You wanted us to think that we're wrong. You wanted to prove that you're not the blue-haired loser like what we used to called you then,"

His friend was right. His words were accurate.

"But you know what?" Ren asked out of the sudden.

He remained silent.

But then, Ren smiled wryly. His true emotions revealed for the first time. He was both annoyed and frustrated for the fact that his friend was too weak to accept the reality.

Or perhaps, their situation was the same. He was in love with Horo-Horo's younger sister but he knew their relationship is forbidden. So instead of telling his real feelings, he turned her away.

Even for the fact that Pirika loved him too.

Sometimes, life is too cruel.

He turned to his friend and said, "From the moment you agreed with Chocolove's bet, and the time when you'd said those cruel things to her... You never paid attention about this at first, but you've already bared yourself to us,"

"From what you are saying right now..." Yoh added. He suddenly turned to his other friend. He never noticed him until now. Yoh continued speaking. "You are, in fact, a loser,"

"And a coward, I must say," Ren added.

Their words were like boiling cold water splashed on him by that instant. Sudden chill came above him. It feels like it burnt his heart with a cold hand. Because their words are the simple truth.

Harsh but it was the fact.

Regret, guilt, pain and shame were twirling inside him like a mad hurricane. He turned around and glared at his two friends.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "What do you know about my feelings, huh? Don't act like experts you freaking bastards!"

He turned his back again to conceal his real feelings to them. He was about to walk away when he heard Ren's deep voice on that sudden time.

"You're guilty,"

He froze. He clenched his fist again. He wanted to curse and hurt them but he knew his reaction will be the proof of Ren's words. So he remained quiet and let his feet lead its way out.

Far from his friends.

"I told you," Yoh's calm voice stopped him again. And Yoh's next words brought sudden tears on his eyes.

"I told you... Never predict the future." He paused. "See? Now, the time has revealed the ironic reality to you,"

.

.

"You love her,"

He turned around to state his denial in Yoh's words. He feared of his friends' teasing remark, but he had no choice but to accept it. He looked at their faces but he was stunned to see his friend's serious faces.

His eyes widen in shock and awe.

He understood. They understand.

They knew his real feelings more than him. He tried to conceal it with the shame of saying those words about her. He knew they will mock him, tease him endlessly if ever they grasp the fact that he has fallen in love with the girl he never liked at first.

But they never did.

They're aware of his real feelings. And they have no plan on mocking him...

That's when understood their gazes.

_Explain everything to her._

**HORO-HORO POV**

_But it's too late._

She was gone. Her family was gone. I skipped class and went straight to their home at the very same day when my friends made me realize the feelings that I wanted to conceal.

I tried shouting her name when no one answers my nervous knocks. And then one of their neighbours came to me and told me the reason why they are not home.

And it felt like someone sliced my body with a frozen samurai blade.

It was... unbearable.

It was too much.

Xxx

"Didn't you know, child?" A kind grandmother asked.

"What it is?" I asked in a hurried tone.

"Miyoka's only child is dead,"

My eyes widen in shock. Am I only hearing things? "You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe she's not _yet_ dead," She ignored his shock face. "But her family migrated to U.S to cure their daughter's sickness,"

"Sickness?" I e asked. It feels like my mind and body was floating.

"You're Tamao's boyfriend, am I right?" The Grandmother asked instead.

I unconsciously nodded.

"She has brain tumour. And they soon found out that she has Leukaemia as well. Perhaps the real reason of their migration was to spend her remaining days in a new place before she... she departs,"

"I feel sorry for you, child,"

Xxx

_It's too late._

_I lost to the game called Love._

_I don't even have the right to live._

From Usui Horo-Horo's Journal.

-Owari

-Stupiak Kitty  
March 2013-03-11

I hope no one will flame me of killing Tamao. XD Please read and review! I just thought of the sickness, though. If having brain tumour and leukaemia at the same time is not possible, please forgive me. XD

Also, I got the last words from the song "Gamble" by Shiina Ringo.

And for the errors, forgive me. ;)


End file.
